


to touch the stars

by iscoalarcon



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscoalarcon/pseuds/iscoalarcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s puppy love; it’s looking at each other with stars in their eyes and shy smiles dancing across their lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to touch the stars

**Author's Note:**

> jamisco is so cute please
> 
> ((disclaimer: i don't own james or isco))

It’s puppy love; it’s looking at each other with stars in their eyes and shy smiles dancing across their lips. It’s stolen glances and deep blushes. It’s lingering hugs and teasing punches. It’s an elementary school crush and it’s so sweet and innocent and perfect and secret and neither of them acknowledges it.

It’s the way they look at each other when no one else is around; it’s the way they always sit together and one of them inevitably ends up falling asleep on the shoulder of the other. It’s the “platonic” _(they insist)_ hand-holding and cuddling. It’s the way they reach for each other whenever something goes right and whenever something goes wrong.

It’s the way they talk about each other, adoration clear in their voices. It’s how their eyes flick towards the other, making sure that they’re okay, that they’re happy, at random times. It’s nervous sweating and stammering out incomprehensible sentences when they’re alone and close together and the gravity of their feelings hit them all at once.

It’s cute; it’s sweet; it’s innocent. It’s also heart-breaking and stressful and tear-inducing because they don’t know, they don’t know, that the other feels the same way. It’s like watching a movie heavily drenched in dramatic irony and wanting to shake the characters because _don’t they see? can’t they tell?_

They look at each other like their whole world is right in front of them and if they just reached out a little bit more, they could hold the whole galaxy in their hands.

It’s almost sickening, watching them interact. It’s shy flirting and playful teasing and it’s all so boy-pulls-girl’s-ponytail-like; it’s heart-warming and annoying because _why aren’t they together yet?_

It’s puppy love for certain, and someday, maybe one of them will open their eyes and make the first move. But for now, they’ll continue with the soft glances and fleeting touches and secretly wish and hope that this will turn into something more.

 


End file.
